


Occupied

by orphan_account



Category: ARMS (Video Game)
Genre: Aw man is it just me or did it get gay in here, But there's only so many closets to make out in, I wrote the Ninjara/Kid Cobra in this for Khoi, It was originally just mildly saucy SpringByte, M/M, No actual sex though but Spring Man making his BF overheat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 01:09:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11452854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sometimes you just need alone time with your botfriend. Even if it's at a bad time, while he's on the clock.You know, occupied signs for closets would be a wonderful idea...





	Occupied

Two weeks.

It's been two weeks since Spring Man's properly seen his dear Byte from the sheer amount of work he and his best friend, Barq, had been shoved under. Not that the ARMS fighter would call himself a jealous person, but he feels mildly neglected. While the problem isn't one Byte purposefully created, it's still a problem - since he can only spend so much time with the pair on their shifts before Kid Cobra steals something or something else stupid happens that leaves Spring Man disappointed. Duty definately calls, but Spring Man feels like he should have known better than to date Byte while he's still married to his job. 

Again, it's not bad. 

It proves, again and again, those qualities in Byte that the hero first saw in his botfriend. Loyalty, kindess... really, Byte is nothing short of a wonderful guy! It's just the over crowded beaches of summer dictate that Byte's always working. While he certainly has a life outside his botfriend - after all, while he misses his clockwork cop, it's not like he wasn't busy with training and various other things - one can't simply just let the desires for alone time go after a while. Impatience has gotten the better of Spring Man, which leads him to tracking down the over worked beach patrol and dealing with this pent up affection.

Oh, perfect. 

Byte's stuck sorting one of the supply closets that the products used to clean the bathrooms are in, which is all Spring Man really needs as an excuse to shut out the rest of the world. the poster child gives a wide grin when he sneaks up behind his poor robot, tapping his shoulders. As expected, Byte swivels his head around, giving a noise in surprise at the sudden addition of Spring Man. The man steps forward, Byte back into the closet, and it leaves just enough room for Spring Man to slam the door behind them. Pleased at his win, the Spring based hero smiles fondly, giving himself a moment to circle his arms around Byte's waist and rest his head on the other's chest. The robot returns the affection, almost too quickly - metal curls around his waist and the only light in the closet being Byte's bright blue eyes.

"Spri, what are you doing?"  
"Baby, I missed you. Two weeks is too much for me not to come visit, even if I've been busy."  
"O-oh. I apologize, I should have let you know they started making us work more."  
"Hey, don't worry."

There's a brief moment of silence as they hold that pose.

"Spri?"  
"Hm?"  
"Why did you decide to do this in the cleaning closet?"  
"Mm, didn't want anyone to bug us. Think of it as a mini break."  
"B-but Buster Beach-"

The bot's broken off by Spring Man, whose has effectively climbed his taller botfriend up enough to kiss at where the bot's mouth is supposed to be, the sudden overheating of his robotic body causing tiny puffs of steam to jet from the gears on his chest. Cute, always cute, the way he'd get all flustered from the attention paid to him. No one ever really rewarded Byte for his deeds, so watching him fluster over attention like this (even in the dark, only if he could hear it) was always worth it. The steam puffs, the shudders... Spring Man is a lucky fellow.

Habit kicks in and Byte repositions his hands to keep his boyfriend from falling back down, a hum in his inner workings as the man starts to loose a little more control. It started sweet, but Spring Man was like his name sake - he gets so tightly wound that eventually he just releases it all, and this was clearly the release of all that pent up desire. His kisses grew sloppier and his grip tightened - Byte wasn't helping matters, really, with fact he was pressing back. This point in their relationship made Byte's lack of human parts frustrating, but it was something the could work around.

Byte's rotating keeps are whirring loudly, and the poor bot's over heating in the closed, cramped and humid closet, making it unbearably hot -

Until the door swings wide open, revealing Kid Cobra once again - with Ninjara, who happened to come out of hiding so they could use the closet. Spring Man freezes, whipping his head to see the other ARMS fighters who caught him distracting Byte, who is trying overly so to make it look like he was not over heating (and that Spring Man wasn't slobbering on him). The man goes red, Kid Cobra glances over to his partner, who seems completely embarrassed.

"Uh... occupied?" Spring Man raises a brow, though he's unable to make eye contact with either of them as Byte attempts to set the man down. 

"Guess we gotta fine another closet." Kid Cobra shrugs, slamming the door closed again and leaving Spring Man and Byte back in the dark.

"... Baby, you don't gotta go back to work yet, right?"


End file.
